Forsaken
by MewHannah-Chan
Summary: He's lying in a pool of his own blood, skull shattered, almost dead, and Sora asks in that knife-sharp voice of his: "Wanna know why I like YOUR blood the best, Roxas...?" SoRoku. AU, OOCness, disturbing themes, gore, abuse, and most of all... YAOI!


MHC: I'm so weird.

This AU fic contains OOCness, disturbing themes, gore, abuse, yaoi and stuff. Don't like, there's a perfectly good back button there you can click.

Now just shut up and read it.

* * *

_I am_

**Forsaken**

_And I am proud._

-+-

Roxas didn't even realize what happened until after a sick cracking sound had split the air.

…Almost as bad as it split his skull.

Staring at the dark concrete below him, he moans in pain at the sharp sensation around his forehead. His pale fingers clench at the ground beneath him and his fingernails ache at the repetitive action.

"You haven't bled yet," An annoyed but gentle voice comes from behind him, and Roxas fears the worse. "Maybe another try should do it?"

Before the teen can mutter a plea, the fingers gripping the back of his head knot painfully into his hair, hoist him back about 4 inches and slam him back down into the cracked concrete.

Roxas merely lets out a noncommittal whimper—it was an instinct reaction on his part, anyway. He's already too numb to sense any more pain.

"My, you're being quiet tonight," The grip on his hair tightens as he is pulled back from the doubling ground and he shuts his eyes tightly. Roxas can feel a warm liquid trickle down his face and by the way it tastes in his mouth—sharp, metallic, and yet _sweet_—he knows it was his own blood.

A breath, hot on his neck, catches him of guard, but he remains still as the voice purrs into his ear, "No matter how hard you try not to scream, I'll eventually find a way to get it out of you." Lips press to Roxas ear before speaking huskily, "I always do."

The words make Roxas shudder, but none the less he turns to the source and parts his lips.

"I really am getting tired of your useless stalling," He hisses, "Just kill me so we can move on to the next step," Opening his lids, he glares at the blue, glazed-over eyes before him. "You're usually the one to immediately finish what you start, right Sora?"

Said boy smirks; reaching a hand up to spear the blood over Roxas' lips with his thumb. "And you're usually the one who fears his KM, right?" He runs his tongue over the digit—licking the crimson clean off. "Cockiness gets you nowhere."

KM was what they called Roxas' "curse": whenever he died, he'd come back to life shortly after. Kind of like a video-game character would if he had unlimited lives to re-spawn with. Of course, they associated it with a famous cartoon character named Kenny McKormick who had the same condition—dubbing it KM in honor of him.

"Hypocrite," Roxas growls, about to lick the blood off his mouth but is stopped when Sora's thumb is pressed to his lips.

"Suck it."

Roxas' eyes narrow dangerously.

That's the voice Sora uses when he's serious, horny, or about to kill.

(They usually all come in that order…)

The voice was delicate yet at the same time firm; but all at once, it seared your very soul—like a cut in your skin that left a scar.

And Roxas loved it.

Parting his lips, he allows the ligament into his mouth. He swirls his tongue precariously around the tip; smiling inwardly when he hears Sora groan softly. Roxas can taste his own blood as he runs his tongue over Sora's print before gently sucking at the thumb.

Just as Roxas really gets into it, Sora yanks his finger from Roxas' mouth before replacing it with his own tongue. Roxas can only moan as he feels Sora's lips move against his own in a way he longed to feel all night.

It felt like an eternity (but still much too short in Roxas' opinion) before Sora pulls away—panting, eyes hazy, lips stained with Roxas' blood.

"Sora," Roxas half-moans, half-whispers.

But before another word can pass the boy's lips, his face is twisted back and shoved into the red-spotted ground below him.

Unfortunately, around the time of Roxas' diagnosis of KM, Sora was also diagnosed with a severe problem.

Sadism.

It's a little obvious right now, and it was even before Roxas got KM (what with Sora constantly snatching unsuspecting rodents and other small animals out of the yard and taking them into his room to experiment on); but when the two of them found out about the problem, it sealed their fate.

Roxas didn't know why (maybe because he was a masochist), but he always let Sora hurt him. Over and over again. It was a give-and-take thing anyway—Sora would kill Roxas and it seemed not a second after he came back to life, Sora and him were in bed, discarding each-other's clothing and fucking like there was no tomorrow.

But Roxas always feared the KM; he was always asking himself things like _What if I don't come back this time?_ Or _What if Sora won't want me the next time I open my eyes?_ But the pain usually snapped him out of it. That, or when he returns to the world of living and almost immediately gets ass rammed by Sora.

"Well Roxas, I guess I'm going to acquiesce your request now," Roxas can hear the grin in Sora's voice, "Because I just can't wait for you to come back to life so I can fuck you _dead_."

Roxas smiles weakly as he is lifted up and slammed back down.

"I can't wait," He chokes out; his blood flowing faster from his forehead.

The cool night air is filled with the spine-jolting sound of insane laugher and sickening, wet snaps as a skull is cracked into blood-soaked concrete. The only thing Roxas can hear is his own words echoing in his head:

_I can't wait, I can't wait, can't wait, can't wait, wait, wait…_

His vision is slowly tunneling, and just before everything goes dark, he hears Sora in his ear.

"Wanna know why I like _YOUR_ blood the best Roxas?" Sora asks in that knife-sharp voice of his, "Because no matter how much comes out, it _never stops_."

-+-

And it's all black.

When he looks around, all he sees is

The darkness

And all he hears is

Himself

Saying the same thing

Over and over

(Give and take)

"_I am_

**Forsaken**

_and I am proud."_

-+-

* * *

MHC: Oh my God they killed Roxas. You bastards.

I just gotta say, I love Kenny. And Evil!Sora. Yay for references? Yeah, okay.

I've gotten better—WAY better. I love the way this turned out. Hope you did too.

_**Inspiration:**_

South Park, the anime _Soul Eater_, zippo, Web MD and horror movies.

Merry fuckin' Christmas.


End file.
